


top of my list of a million things that i prefer.

by redhoods



Series: elemental structures destined to react. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson’s complete inability to deal with his emotions has an almost immediate effect on the pack. Everyone is agitated, snippy, and Derek kicks him out before dinner can even start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	top of my list of a million things that i prefer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_song_of_slash_and_ire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_song_of_slash_and_ire/gifts).



> for the restless prompt [here](http://rectiphobia.tumblr.com/post/24439431363/hawkwardeye-using-the-prompts-below-write-a).

Jackson’s complete inability to deal with his emotions has an almost immediate effect on the pack. Everyone is agitated, snippy, and Derek kicks him out before dinner can even start.

He’s okay with that though, just huffs and stomps out of the house, but doesn’t bother keeping up the charade, instead just walks out into the woods, scuffing the toes of his shoes against the ground. He feels like running, just running and not stopping to look back, and he’s not sure why he doesn’t.

His answer comes a few seconds - minutes? - later, when the door opens and shuts, calmer than the fit of dramatics he had displayed when leaving. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Isaac, just slows his steps until he’s stopped completely.

Isaac comes up next to him in a matter of minutes and then they’re walking. Jackson shoves his hands into his pockets and Isaac is fidgeting. “So…” Jackson mumbles softly, wanting to break the tension somehow but unsure of how to do so.

“I wanted to say I was sorry for the other day,” Isaac states softly after a few more seconds of awkward silence.

Jackson almost nods but stops himself before he does it, instead shaking his head, “You really don’t have anything to apologize for,” he mumbles, stopping and pushing his toe into the dirt before he reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Isaac’s arm and tugging him back, “I’m…sorry, for…being an asshole.”

Isaac refuses to meet his eyes and Jackson ducks to catch his gaze, “Look, I’m…I don’t know know anymore,” he explains softly, “But I do like you and I didn’t want to hurt you,” he adds, pleading with Isaac to believe him.

There’s a little quirk to the corner of Isaac’s lips and Jackson feels a little successful, bumping his nose against Isaac’s and tilting his head until he can press their lips together. It’s chaste, not quite what he wants, but he pulls back anyways, chewing on his lower lip. 

He shifts on his feet, shifting his weight from side to side and pushing his fingers through his hair. He wants to say something again, but he doesn’t know what there is to say, to do, other than give Isaac a chance to get his thoughts in order.

He’s about to shift again when Isaac’s hands dart out and settle on his hips, preventing him from moving, “Jesus, Jacks, just stand still for two seconds.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles sheepishly, but he does still, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and gnawing on it.

Isaac makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, looking away, eyes focusing on something passed Jackson’s head, “You’re going to be the death of me,” he states after a few minutes of silence and his eyes are focused back on Jackson’s face.

Jackson grins and shifts again, swaying towards the other werewolf, into his personal space, “I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or…”

“It’s work in your favor right now,” is the response he gets, along with a flash of dimple, but there isn’t much time to focus on it when there are lips pressed to his.

**Author's Note:**

> just a note. i wrote these before season two ended, so there are some facts that don't quite match up. like this is set sometime in the future where they've gotten rid of the kanima but jackson didn't have to die and it didn't involve lydia just being a plot device. and where jackson's eyes glow gold not blue. and there was no alpha pack to come and take over erica and boyd. so i felt like i needed to get that out. 
> 
> i may or may not write new parts with the alpha pack. but more than likely, i'll just leave it where i left it ten months ago.


End file.
